All I Want is You
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiHae/Update LAST CHAPTER/Kibum meminta Donghae menjadi kekasihnya/Kami bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar saling mengenal/Dia memang hanya mempermainkanku/Kelihatannya ia harus membantu kisah cinta orang lain lagi/TWOSHOT/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n **Sedikit author's note di awal, ini agak sedikit nyambung dengan fic saya yang judulnya 'Trust You', terutama di bagian akhir chapter terakhir. :) So, Enjoy this…

.

—**All I want is You—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KiHae (Kibum x Donghae), slight YeKyu**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, Shonen-ai, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Note**: judulnya nyolong dari lagu FT Island, jadi jangan protes, '_kay_? -_-d

.

.

_Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap ponselnya. __Tak sia-sia ia mengikuti kedua orang itu hingga ke tempat ini. Setidaknya ia jadi melihat sebuah pemandangan indah. Adegan ciuman antara _hyung_ yang paling ia sayangi dengan _hoobae _kurang ajar itu sudah terekam sempurna dalam ponselnya—dan tentu saja bisa digunakan sekali-sekali untuk mengancam keduanya._

_Ia tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar. Hingga tak disadarinya seseorang lewat di dekatnya._

"_Manis..."_

_Donghae diam. Ia menoleh ke asal suara _bass _yang terdengar berat itu. Dilihatnya seorang _namja _berwajah putih dengan kacamata ber_frame _hitam yang tengah memegang buku tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia melongo. Bukan karena ia tidak mengenalnya. Oh, ayolah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal seorang _namja _yang seharusnya masih duduk di kelas satu itu—tapi kini berada di kelas dua—dan selalu berada di peringkat pertama untuk satu angkatan bernama Kim Kibum itu?_

_Masalahnya adalah… yang ia tahu _namja _ini terkenal dingin dan… barusan ia tersenyum padanya? Tidak mungkin…_

_Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Kibum berjalan mendekat. Seulas seringai terlihat di wajah _stoic_nya. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Donghae dengan nada suara yang terdengar seduktif. "Mau jadi kekasihku, _hyung_~?"_

_Dan Donghae hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya. Kalau seperti ini, ia harus mengakui ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang cocok jadi uke._

.

.

Donghae mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja di hadapannya, sesekali mendesah frustasi. Benaknya saat ini sedang penuh hingga ia bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian pada keadaan di sekitarnya—yang kebetulannya memang tidak ada yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Kantin saat ini sedang agak sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa siswa yang ia ketahui adalah para _sunbae_nya. Ini memang bukan waktu istirahat siang sebenarnya karena jam dimana biasanya para siswa bertumpuk di tempat ini sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, dan ia tidak peduli kenapa para _sunbae_nya—yang harusnya lebih rajin masuk kelas karena ini sebenarnya tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah di tempat ini—berada di tempat ini. Jam kosong mungkin?

Ia tadinya hanya berniat mengikuti Kyuhyun—yang juga membuatnya sekaligus mengikuti Jongwoon dan berakhir dengan ia melihat bagaimana kedua _namja _itu merubah statusnya menjadi berpacaran—namun malah berakhir di tempat ini, yang sangat disyukurinya agak sepi.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia ketahuan karena—tidak sengaja—mengintip mereka dan malah berakhir dengan diancam _hoobae _kurang ajar itu, karena toh ia bisa membalasnya dengan sesuatu—foto lebih tepatnya—yang lebih ampuh untuk mengancamnya, sekaligus juga Jongwoon kalau itu memang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Tapi… err… yah, itu terlalu memalukan sebenarnya untuk diingat (dan ia sendiri juga tidak mau mengingatnya!). Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum—yang dikenal sebagai _namja _pendiam—tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu? Memintanya menjadi kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya orang itu mengatakan dirinya 'manis'? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar berkenalan sebelum ini. Hanya sebatas saling mengetahui nama, itu pun karena Jongwoon yang pernah sekali mempertemukan mereka dulu ketika mereka masih di kelas satu dan Jongwoon di kelas dua.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya—kasar. Bukan frustasi sih, tapi galau… err… yah, hampir tidak ada bedanya sih, tapi... argh, sudahlah…

"Hae-_ya_? Apa kau sedang gila, sampai-sampai kau bertingkah aneh begini?"

Donghae tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepala, satu detik setelah suara _baritone _rendah itu menginterupsi kegiatannya menggalau ria. "Y-yesung-_hyung_?"

Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya. Terdengar gugup, ia tahu itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang berhadapan dengan _namja _yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. "_Gwaenchana_?"

"_Mwo_?" Donghae melongo. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjawabnya atau bagaimana, tapi merutuki kemampuan _hyung_nya ini yang selalu bisa menebak kalau dirinya sedang ada masalah (baiklah, ia akui kalau wajahnya kini sebenarnya memang sedang menunjukkan kalau ia punya masalah—orang bodoh pun bahkan mungkin bisa menebaknya dengan sangat mudah... tapi tetap saja...).

Jongwoon memberikan _deathglare_nya membuat Donghae hanya bisa nyengir. _Namja _bersuara emas itu tadinya hanya ingin menghabiskan satu jam pertama setelah istirahat ini di kantin. Masuk kelas pun tidak ada gunanya, toh ia sudah terlalu telat karena… yah… begitulah…

"Jadi?" Jongwoon kembali menatap Donghae, menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya, kedua iris gelapnya menatap Jongwoon yang masih menatapnya—ingin tahu sekaligus khawatir juga. Biar bagaimana pun Donghae itu salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya di sekolah ini, wajar kalau ia agak khawatir juga.

"Wajahmu merah, _sunbae_."

_Mwo?_

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lebar—menyeringai mungkin lebih tepatnya, membuat Lee Donghae benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya kalau ia sendiri tidak ingat dengan hal lain yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi orang ini.

Donghae kembali menghadap Jongwoon, memilih mengabaikan sosok Kyuhyun yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongwoon. "_Hyung_…"

"_Nde_?"

"Itu…"

Kini bukan hanya Jongwoon yang tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, fokus pada _sunbae_nya yang kelihatan ragu itu.

"Kalau… ada orang yang memintamu jadi kekasihnya, kau akan menjawab bagaimana?"

"Hah?" Jongwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu, _hyung_?" Lanjut Kyuhyun, _to the point._

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya. "_Mwo_?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tidak salah sih, walau tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Bukan menyatakan cinta, yang ada ia hanya diminta untuk jadi kekasih orang itu—entah dilandasi oleh cinta atau tidak.

Dan satu kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun itu, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu—dimana seorang Kim Kibum entah kenapa terlihat… err… sedikit menggodanya…

_Plak._

"Aww… _Yaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?" Donghae memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparan tidak berperikemanusiaan dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih, _sunbae_? Wajahmu itu kelihatan _pervert_, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kelihatannya percuma saja bicara dengan kalian." Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan kedua _namja _tadi yang menatapnya bingung lalu saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Toh cepat atau lambat—berdasarkan pengamatan Jongwoon pada Donghae selama ini—anak itu akan mengatakan masalahnya padanya.

.

.

Kibum menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan seulas senyum—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai—terlihat di wajah putih yang biasanya terlihat _stoic_. Ini bukan kebiasaannya sebenarnya untuk berjalan di koridor sepi, dimana seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolahnya ini sedang berada di dalam kelas karena ini memang bukan waktu istirahat ataupun jam kosong. Dan jelas, ia—yang katakanlah adalah murid yang paling rajin di sekolah ini (yang bahkan membenci sebuah situasi bernama jam kosong)—berada di luar kelas dimana seharusnya ia berada di dalam kelasnya, mendengarkan sang guru berceramah, adalah sebuah keajaiban, kalau tidak mau dikatakan bencana.

_Namja _berkacamata itu tadinya hanya memiliki sedikit urusan di perpustakaan, mengharuskannya sedikit terlambat ke kelas. Namun, sesuatu—seseorang lebih tepatnya—justru menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang berkeliaran di koridor, kalau tidak mungkin besok dirinya akan jadi _headline _di koran sekolah karena tersenyum lebar—yang tentu saja itu bukan merupakan _trademark_nya. Seorang Kim Kibum dengan senyum kelewat lebar bukan satu kesatuan yang bisa beriringan (walau Jongwoon mengatakan ia terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum).

Yah, membayangkan kejadian tadi—beberapa menit setelah bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi—cukup membuatnya merasa senang, terhibur. Meminta seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik—bahkan lebih bisa dikatakan kalau mereka baru satu kali saling berkomunikasi, itu pun hanya sebatas saling berkenalan, menyebutkan nama dan setelah itu selesai sudah.

Itu yang terjadi sebenarnya—atau mungkin itu yang disangka baik oleh Jongwoon maupun orang itu sendiri. Karena mereka sebenarnya mungkin tidak pernah menyadari sesuatu yang lain, yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa ia bisa menghalangi ataupun menyangkal, sekuat apapun ia berusaha. Sesuatu yang mungkin kalau dikaitkan dengannya yang terlihat dingin adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tertarik. Itu awalnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau itu akan mengarah ke hal lain yang jauh lebih dari sekedar kata tertarik? Bahkan ia sendiri sampai sekarang masih berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya, menganggap kalau itu akan hilang seiring waktu berlalu—dan itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk—berusaha—tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, walau mereka satu angkatan.

"Hufft..."

Kibum menarik nafasnya. Sekarang... kelihatannya ia merutuki permintaannya tadi pada orang itu. Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Itu bahkan adalah kalimat tergila yang pernah diucapkannya. Dan orang itu malah kabur. Reaksi yang wajar. Orang normal pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu. Yah, kecuali mungkin para _yeoja _yang menjadi penggemarnya, mungkin. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak narsis. Ia juga tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia cukup populer—walau ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua iris gelapnya kini beralih pada halaman belakang sekolahnya. Bangunan di seberangnya sama sepinya dengan bangunan tempat ia berada. Dan itu adalah tempat yang sama dimana ia melihat Jongwoon dan seorang _namja _yang tidak ia kenal berciuman—sekaligus juga tempat dimana insiden meminta orang itu menjadi kekasihnya terjadi.

Kedua alisnya berkerut, menyadari sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan yang sepi namun terawat dengan sangat baik itu.

.

.

Lee Donghae berkali-kali memukul kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini tidak nyata. Ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak hal mustahil yang tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya—terlepas dari Kim Kibum benar-benar memintanya menjadi kekasihnya atau hanya sekedar mempermainkannya.

_Nyutt._

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya. Entah kenapa, ketika kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya Kim Kibum mungkin hanya tengah mengerjainya terlintas di benaknya, ada sedikit rasa sakit dan kecewa yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tidak, tidak. Sekalipun memang orang itu adalah _namja _yang cukup populer di sekolah ini, walau kepopulerannya belum menyamai tingkat kepopuleran ketua OSIS sekolah ini, tetap saja... tidak mungkin kan kalau ia menaruh hati padanya? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak lagi secara langsung setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, selain karena kelas mereka yang berbeda, juga karena... yah... ia merasa kalau mereka mungkin tidak akan cocok satu sama lain.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya—kali ini lebih keras. Tubuhnya merosot hingga ia akhirnya terduduk dengan tubuh yang masih bersandar pada dinding. Beruntung tak ada guru yang lewat di dekat situ. Setidaknya ia akan terhindar dari kemungkinan ia kena hukuman karena berada di luar kelas tidak pada waktunya.

"_Aigoo_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa pikiranku malah jadi tidak jelas begini?" gumam Donghae, pelan.

Benar. Kenapa kerja otaknya jadi kacau begini sejak orang itu memintanya menjadi kekasihnya?

Donghae merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya. Sejenak ia memandangi benda berbentuk persegi itu, sebelum kemudian menekan beberapa tombol yang cukup dihafalnya. Namun, sebelum ia menekan tombol panggilan, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, diiringi desah nafas frustasi.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Jongwoon—walau ia tahu kalau _namja _itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia mintai tolong untuk menghentikan kegalauannya. Dengan _hoobae _kurang ajar di dekatnya itu, membicarakan masalahnya ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin emosi saja.

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian belakang sekolah—taman belakang. Ini bukan waktu istirahat, dan penghuni tetap tempat itu—Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun—sedang berada di kantin, otomatis tempat itu pasti sepi sekarang. Kelihatannya diam di tempat itu selama beberapa saat bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

"_Gomawo_, Kibummie..." ucap seorang _namja _manis—Kim Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya memegang tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Cheonma_, _hyung_. Kau yakin tidak ingin kubantu membawanya ke perpustakaan." Kibum sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika _namja _manis itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan panggil aku _hyung_. Kita seusia, dan aku hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu."

Kibum tertawa kecil. "_Arraseo_, akan kuingat—itu pun kalau aku tidak kelepasan."

Ryeowook semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan."

Senyum Kibum semakin lebar. "Haha… kau yakin kalau kau tidak mau kubantu? Kalau buku-buku itu jatuh lagi, bagaimana?"

"_Aniyo_. Kalau kau membantuku, aku yakin kau hanya akan semakin menggodaku."

Kibum mengacak rambut teman sekelasnya itu dengan agak semangat, membuatnya berantakan dan membuat si pemilik rambut menekuk wajahnya. Manis, menurut Kibum. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia adakalanya senang menggodanya. Mungkin ini juga lah yang membuat Jongwoon sedikit menaruh hati pada anak ini. Namun melihat Jongwoon bersama _namja _jangkung yang tidak ia kenal, pada akhirnya kelihatannya bukan Kim Ryeowook yang benar-benar ia cintai. Yah, itu bukan urusannya…

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal manis, ia kembali teringat Lee Donghae. Padahal ia menantikan jawabannya. Memang ucapannya itu terkesan main-main, tapi ia serius. Yah, berharap saja ia beruntung saat ini…

.

.

Donghae sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya... ia kini sangat menyesali kenapa ia harus ke taman belakang sekolah kalau hanya untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

Selama ia bersekolah di tempat ini dan mengetahui ada seorang _namja _datar bernama Kim Kibum, ia tidak pernah—atau jarang—melihat orang itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi tangannya? Mengelus rambutnya?

Kim Ryeowook.

Ia tahu _namja _itu memang menarik. Dulu Jongwoon sempat terpikat padanya—di saat ia mulai menyukai sang _hyung_, hingga ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk melupakan perasaannya itu dan mulai menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_, dan kini sang _hyung_ malah menjalin hubungan dengan _hoobae _kurang ajar itu. Lalu kini...

_Aigoo_, kenapa kehidupan cintanya menyedihkan begini?

Donghae tersentak. _Mwo_? Cinta? Bukannya itu malah jadi membuatnya harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya ie memang menaruh hati pada _namja _berwajah _stoic _itu?

Ah... sudahlah... kelihatannya menyadarinya sekarang atau kapanpun juga tidak ada gunanya. Orang itu ternyata memang hanya mempermainkannya... rasanya ia menyesal karena memikirkannya terlalu dalam...

Detik berikutnya, Lee Donghae pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berharap Jongwoon masih ada di kantin. Ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan masalahnya saat ini.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, Kim Ryeowook menyadari kehadirannya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali menatap Kibum. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Kelihatannya, sekali lagi, ia harus membantu kisah cinta orang lain.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **Tadinya saya mau bikin ini setelah saya beres Ujikom aja, tapi otak saya pengen bikin ini. -.- jadi, kalau hasilnya mengecewakan, _mian_. :( Oke, ini buat yang minta sekuel dari Trust You soal KiHae yang emang saya bikin ngegantung di sana.

Daaaaaaannnnnnn... tadinya ini mau Oneshot, tapi… saya udah gak kuat ngetik. xD

Oke, RnR? :)

.

_~Praise Youth and It will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**All I want is You—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KiHae (Kibum x Donghae), slight YeKyu**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, Shonen-ai, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Note**: judulnya nyolong dari lagu FT Island, jadi jangan protes, '_kay_? -_-d

.

.

"Kibummie…" Ryeowook menahan tangan Kibum, berusaha menghentikannya dari kegiatan yang membuat rambutnya menjadi sedikit abstrak. Selain karena itu bisa membuat penampilannya hancur berantakan, juga karena ada yang ingin—dan harus—ia katakan.

"_Nde_?"

Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kibum. Sedikit sulit karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang lumayan besar, membuat Kibum sontak menundukkan tubuhnya.

_Namja _manis itu menggerakkan mulutnya, membisikkkan beberapa kalimat pada Kibum. Pelan, tapi sanggup membuat Kim Kibum membulatkan kedua matanya. "_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?"

Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Yaa_! Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Kibum mengacak rambutnya. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi, _hyung_?"

_Namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya, melihat Kibum masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia pun mengambil salah satu buku yang agak tipis dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya lalu memukulkannya pada kepala _namja _jenius itu. "_Yaa_! Kenapa kau masih diam di sini? Cepat kejar dia!"

"Aww, _appo_, _hyung_!" Kibum memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kesadisan sang _hyung_. Heran, orang ini memang manis, tapi adakalanya—dalam beberapa situasi—bisa berubah jadi agak menakutkan (tanpa mengurangi kadar kemanisannya sedikit pun).

"Cepat kejar sana! Memangnya kau mau aku jadi perusak hubungan orang lagi?"

"_Mwo_?" Kibum mengerutkan alisnya—heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Aish, sudahlah." Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kibum, memaksanya untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Tak ada pilihan lain, Kibum menuruti permintaan—atau suruhan sebenarnya—_hyung_nya itu. Lagipula... yah... tidak penting memikirkan perkataan _hyung_nya barusan, karena ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting lagi.

Masalahnya, kemana ia harus mencari orang itu?

.

.

Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya, ketika dilihatnya Donghae—dengan wajah keruh—kembali ke kantin, dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi—tepat di hadapan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia yang tadinya ingin membuka plastik roti yang tadi ia beli langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, heran dengan sikap salah satu _sunbae_ yang tadi siang memintanya untuk menjadi _uke_nya—dan langsung ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Kembali lagi, _eoh_? Kukira kau kembali ke kelasmu…" Jongwoon menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Kelihatannya kali ini ia harus bersiap untuk menantikan curahan hati _namdongsaeng _kesayangannya ini.

"Aku membencinya."

"_Mwo_?"

Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae itu cukup untuk membuat Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan—bingung. Merasa kalau ini bukan urusannya, dan mengingat ia tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan karena mendengarkan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar (walau seringnya justru ia dianggap tidak sopan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya), Kyuhyun bangkit. Jongwoon menoleh pada sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kurasa aku harus ke toilet dulu, _hyung_..." Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya, sementara kedua iris gelapnya melirik pada Lee Donghae yang masih memasang wajah keruhnya tanpa menyadari kalau sang _hoobae _sedang menatapnya.

Jongwoon yang mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Arraseo_... berhati-hatilah, _ne_?"

"Kau pikir aku ini anak-anak, apa? Aku kan bukan anak kecil." Kyuhyun bergumam kesal, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua orang itu diiringi oleh tawa kecil dari Jongwoon.

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu kantin, Jongwoon kembali menatap Donghae. "Kau ini kenapa? Tadi kau kelihatan galau, sekarang malah bilang kalau kau membenci seseorang? Ada masalah?"

"Pokoknya aku membencinya, _hyung_." Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kali ini disertai dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, membuat Jongwoon semakin mengerutkan alisnya. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau membencinya, bisa tolong kau jelaskan sebenarnya kau ini kenapa dan siapa yang sebenarnya sedang kau maksud, Hae_-ya_? Kalau kau terus berkata begitu aku malah jadi bingung denganmu..."

Donghae tertegun beberapa saat. Ia menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Ragu. Tadinya ia pergi ke tempat ini untuk meminta bantuan _hyung_nya ini—yah, setidaknya untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya walau tanpa solusi sedikitpun. Tapi satu hal yang pasti akan dilakukannya setelah ini adalah… sebisa mungkin menjauhi Kim Kibum. Ia bisa melakukannya, toh pada awalnya mereka juga tidak saling mengenal. Hanya karena Jongwoon saja hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berinteraksi sekali—sekaligus juga itu yang pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya. Ia… pasti bisa melakukannya… kan?

Donghae tercenung beberapa saat. Kenapa ia terlihat ragu begini? Bukannya itu mudah? Ia bahkan bingung atas dasar apa Kim Kibum memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya—dimana ia sendiri malah tidak sanggup menanggapinya. Harusnya... kalau ia sudah tahu ini main-main, kenapa ia tidak menolaknya saat itu juga? Atau sebenarnya... ini yang diinginkannya?

_Namja fishy _itu mengacak rambutnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Yang diinginkannya? Ayolah, ia tahu kalau Kibum itu memang menarik. Wajahnya tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, ditambah dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang memberikan kesan _cool_. Lalu kemampuan akademisnya juga terbilang hampir mencapai kata sempurna. Dan bukan satu dua orang saja yang menganggapnya menarik, hanya saja saja kesannya… yah… ia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat sulit didekati. Dan ia… bukannya hanya sekedar mengaguminya saja? Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau ia—mereka—kembali menganggap kalau mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal?

"Hae-_ya_?"

Donghae tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Jongwoon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kurasa… walau kau bilang kau membencinya—entah siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau maksud saat ini, jauh dalam hatimu kau bahkan berharap kalau kebencianmu itu tidak pernah benar-benar ada…"

"Apa… maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Jongwoon tersenyum. Jarang sekali ia menunjukkannya, membuat Donghae hanya terperangah diam. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa membuat _dongsaeng _kesayanganku ini bisa terlihat bingung, tapi harus kuakui, dia orang yang hebat. Orang pertama yang sanggup membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang terkesan santai sampai galau begini."

Donghae masih memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu kalau masih ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan oleh _hyung_nya ini.

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Kurasa kalau kau terbawa emosi seperti sekarang ini, aku khawatir kalau itu hanya akan membuatmu mengambil keputusan yang salah. Pikirkan baik-baik. Apa kau memang membencinya—seperti yang kau bilang tadi, atau justru sebaliknya…"

Jongwoon berdiri, membuat Donghae ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap heran _hyung_nya. Mengetahui arti dari tatapan itu, Jongwoon kembali menambahkan. "Kyuhyun terlalu lama di toilet. Aku jadi agak khawatir padanya."

_Namja _bersuara emas itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae yang mendengus perlahan. "Tch… dasar _lovey-dovey couple_. Aku kan… jadi… iri…"

Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi _dugh _pelan. Ayolah, siapapun… tolong pukul kepalanya dan buat ia bisa berpikir jernih sekarang juga.

.

.

Kim Kibum berjalan mengelilingi sekolahnya. Iris gelap yang dibingkai kacamatanya berkilat tajam, berusaha menyapu setiap sudut terkecil di sekelilingnya. Sepi, karena ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran pertama setelah istirahat siang berakhir. Harusnya ini lebih mudah, mencari seseorang di tempat sesepi ini bahkan tidak lebih sulit dari hanya sekedar mencari seseorang dengan cara memanggil orang yang dicari di bagian kehilangan.

_Namja_ bersurai hitam itu mengacak rambutnya, membuat helaian halus miliknya sedikit berantakan. Hampir setiap sudut sekolah ini, bahkan wilayah kelas satu—tempat yang paling dibencinya—pun sudah ia datangi. Hasilnya, nihil. Sebenarnya pergi kemana orang itu?

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. _Namja _jenius itu sontak membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat lain yang belum ia datangi. Satu dari beberapa tempat di sekolah ini yang ia benci karena tingkat keramaiannya yang begitu tinggi.

Tapi...

Ini sudah bukan waktu istirahat, jadi kantin tidak akan seramai ketika istirahat siang kan?

.

.

Donghae masih setia duduk di tempatnya. Ini sudah memasuki jam kedua setelah istirahat, dan ia yakin baik Jongwoon maupun kekasih _evil_nya itu pasti sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk kembali ke kelas. Untuk apa kembali, sementara otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak berkonsentrasi menyerap materi Sejarah dan Ekonomi di waktu yang bersamaan. Mengingat ini, adakalanya ia jadi sedikit menyesali keputusannya masuk kelas Sosial dibandingkan kelas Sastra. Otaknya bahkan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk pelajaran Ekonomi.

"_Hyung_?"

Donghae membatu ketika telinganya menangkap suara _bass _agak berat memanggil namanya. Ini mimpi. Sudah pasti ini mimpi. Tidak mungkin ia mendengar suara itu. Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran dan yang ia tahu, orang itu adalah siswa paling rajin di sekolah ini yang tidak mungkin men_skip _pelajarannya sendiri.

"Donghae-_hyung_, kau dengar aku?"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya membulat seketika, menyadari kalau ia memang sedang tidak bermimpi. "Kibum-_ah_?"

Kibum mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu. _Terlalu formal..._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _hyung_?" Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Jongwoon, membuat keduanya duduk berhadapan.

Donghae diam. Kembali teringat mengenai apa yang dilihatnya tadi, membuat _mood_nya kembali jatuh. "Bukan urusanmu..."

Kibum sadar, ada yang salah di sini. Dan ia—walau sebenarnya saat ini ia ingin tertawa—sadar apa yang tengah terjadi. _Cemburu, _eoh_?_

"_Hyung_, soal ucapanku tadi... jawabanmu?"

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jawaban... benar juga, tadi ia kabur bahkan sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Masalahnya, ini terlalu mendadak, terlalu menyenangkan, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi menyedihkan dan menyakitkan—bagi dirinya.

"Aku..."

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kuucapkan, _hyung_."

"…kau bohong…"

"_Mwo_?" Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris kelamnya menatap Donghae yang justru tengah menatap ke arah lain, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan mata Kibum yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Terasa mengintimidasi, bahkan hanya dari tatapan saja, belum lagi dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau cuma mempermainkanku kan? Kita tidak saling mengenal, jadi kurasa mustahil kalau kau memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu… kecuali… yah, kecuali kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku… kan?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suaranya agak bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang kelihatannya akan turun. Mengucapkan hal itu benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Bahkan ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ketika dulu ia mengetahui kenyataan kalau Jongwoon menyukai Ryeowook. Dan Kibum yang diam membuatnya yakin kalau semua ucapannya itu memang benar. Ia hanya mempermainkannya dan ia, bodohnya, sempat menganggap kalau itu serius.

"_Hyung_…"

"Aku benar kan, Kibum-_ah_?"

Siapapun, rasanya kali ini ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya merasa tenang. Bahkan sekali pun orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, ia akan sangat berterima kasih padanya. Apapun atau siapapun, asal ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Kibum menarik nafasnya. Sedikitnya merasa kesal—sekaligus menyesal. Rasanya ia ingin merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal semuanya akan jauh lebih baik kalau ia tidak seenaknya meminta Donghae untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, mereka tidak saling mengenal—atau secara harfiahnya, mereka tidak benar-benar saling mengenal. Hanya mengetahui nama masing-masing, dan itu tidak menjadi jaminan kalau mereka adalah—setidaknya—teman kan?

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi, _hyung_. Kau mau menganggapnya mustahil, tidak masuk akal, atau apalah, aku tidak peduli, tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu..."

Donghae masih belum berani menatap Kibum. Ia ingin mempercayai ucapannya, namun bayangan akan kedekatan orang ini dengan Ryeowook, membuat keraguan kembali menghinggapinya. Ia tidak ingin kembali merasa kecewa dan sakit hati, walau dalam kasusnya dulu, ia tidak merasa patah hati, hanya sedikit kecewa.

"_Hyung_, tatap aku!"

Donghae meringis pelan. Suara Kibum memang terdengar kecil, namun nada yang digunakannya benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu mempercayaiku, _hyung_? Apa aku harus lompat dari atap sekolah dulu baru kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Kibum menahan nafasnya ketika tak ada respon yang cukup berarti dari orang di hadapannya ini. Rasanya ia jadi seperti sedang melakukan uji kesabaran kalau terus seperti ini. Tidak, tidak, ia harus bisa menahan dirinya, atau orang ini akan semakin tidak mempercayainya.

Berpikir sepersekian detik, Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan sedikit kecepatan gerakan tangan, ditambah dengan Donghae yang tidak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kibum menarik tangan Donghae—sekalian juga tubuhnya—hingga jarak di antara keduanya hampir tidak terlihat.

"!" Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya, kaget dengan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan, walau diam masih juga menyelimuti mereka.

Perlahan, Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga akhirnya jarak di antara keduanya benar-benar tereliminasi sempurna ketika bibir keduanya bertemu.

Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini.

Kim Kibum… menciumnya? Yang lebih pentingnya lagi, ini di… tempat umum!

_Namja fishy _itu segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mendorong Kibum agar menjauh darinya. Namun, pergerakan tangan Kibum jauh lebih cepat untuk menahan agar tangan Donghae tetap diam di tempatnya.

Kibum sedikit melumat bibirnya. Terasa manis, bahkan jauh lebih manis dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya.

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan samar meluncur dari mulut Donghae ketika Kibum menjilati permukaan bibir _namja _yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Donghae melemaskan kedua tangannya, lebih memilih untuk pasrah. Toh melawan pun tak ada artinya, apalagi tenaga Kibum jauh lebih kuat darinya. Lagipula... walau tidak ingin mengakuinya, ia cukup... menikmatinya.

Merasa tak ada perlawanan lagi, Kibum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kedua tangan Donghae, yakin kalau sang _hyung _tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kibum semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan kalau saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang benar-benar terbuka. Bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan wajah memerah dan dua orang lainnya yang mengeluarkan _evil smirk _mereka.

Beberapa menit, keduanya tetap bertahan di posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Donghae mendorong Kibum perlahan. Kebutuhan oksigen membuatnya harus segera menghentikan ciuman ini, atau ia akan mati dalam beberapa menit lagi. Kibum langsung melepas ciuman itu—walau sedikit tidak rela.

"Hhh... hhh..." Donghae langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah. Itu ciuman pertamanya—yang bahkan dicuri oleh orang yang... bukan siapa-siapanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum dengan tajam.

"_Waeyo, hyung_?" Kibum bertanya—dengan wajah yang ia buat sepolos mungkin, walau sebenarnya jauh dari kata polos, kalau saja senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan itu tidak terlihat di wajah _stoic_nya.

"_Y-yaa_! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

"_Mwo_? Barusan aku menciummu, memangnya ada yang lain?"

Donghae menggeretakkan giginya. Hilang sudah segala pikiran buruk yang hinggap di kepalanya, tergantikan dengan kekesalan karena _namja _di hadapannya ini sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau kau baru saja menciumku. Maksudku… untuk apa kau melakukannya, _pabbo_?"

Kibum mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bukan karena panggilan 'bodoh' yang ditujukan padanya (Hei, ia ini murid jenius), tapi lebih dikarenakan keseluruhan dari pertanyaan itu. Untuk apa? Memangnya ada alasan lain?

"Sudah jelas karena aku mencintaimu kan, _hyung_? Memangnya ada alasan lain?"

_Blush_.

Wajah Donghae kembali memerah. Kali ini ia benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutnya, bukan hanya sebaris kalimat seenaknya yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kim Kibum menyatakan cinta padanya—walau itu bukan kalimat yang tergolong romantis sebenarnya, tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Jangan membohongiku terus…"

"Aku serius, _hyung_…" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari _namja _di hadapannya. "Dengar, _hyung_. Kuberi tahu kau satu hal, yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku…"

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya—lagi. _Yang benar saja, jadi itu sama-sama ciuman pertama mereka?_

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai, tidak lebih." Lanjut Kibum, membuat wajah Donghae semakin memerah.

Donghae kembali diam. Kembali pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal. Ia menatap sepasang iris kelam milik _namja _di hadapannya. Berkilat tajam dan dipenuhi dengan kesungguhan. Tak ada sedikit pun kebohongan di kedua mata yang terus menatapnya dengan intens. Donghae menelan salivanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, bolehkah ia…?

"Sejak kapan?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Sejak kapan… kau… menyukaiku?"

Kibum diam. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Sejak Yesung-_hyung_ mengenalkanku padamu. Sejak itu, kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu…"

Donghae membelalakkan kedua matanya lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "_Mwoya_? Selama itu dan kau terus diam saja?"

Kibum memutar matanya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini agak _anti-sosial_, harusnya kau sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya begitu saja kan?"

Donghae kembali diam. Ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikirannya. "Lalu… hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook-_ah_?"

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, terlihat kalau ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Kelihatannya… hal inilah yang jadi penyebab kenapa _hyung _di hadapannya ini meragukannya.

"Aku… dan Wookie-_hyung _itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mana mungkin kan kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan sepupuku sendiri? Aku bisa dibunuh Heechul-_hyung_ nantinya..."

Donghae terperangah. Jadi ia... sebenarnya sudah salah paham? Oh, kalau saja Jongwoon mengetahui masalah ini, sudah jelas ia akan ditertawakan—dengan tidak elit tentunya. _Dasar Lee Donghae, kau benar-benar bodoh..._

"...lagipula, kalaupun Wookie-_hyung _itu bukan sepupuku, tidak mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain kan?"

"Eh?"

"_Aish_, lupakan saja. Jadi, _hyung_?"

"_N-ne_?"

"Akan kuulangi—kali ini, kupastikan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh..."

Donghae menahan nafasnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia malah menatap Kibum dengan intens, menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh _namja _yang lebih muda darinya ini dengan sedikit berdebar.

Kibum menarik nafasnya perlahan, berusaha mencari ketenangan karena jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sangat gugup sekarang, bahkan jauh lebih gugup daripada harus menghadapi semacam tes presentasi indiviudal. Beruntunglah ia dikaruniai _poker face_, sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Saranghae, hyung_. Mau jadi kekasihku?"

_Blush._

Wajah Donghae memerah mendengar kalimat itu. Ragu, walau ia sebenarnya sudah yakin dengan apa yang sungguh-sungguh ia rasakan saat ini, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kibum tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar bahkan untuk ukuran senyum seorang Kim Kibum. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau orang lain akan melihatnya sekarang. Ia bahagia, untuk apa menutup-nutupinya?

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_."

Detik berikutnya, ia menarik Donghae ke dalam dekapannya. Sontak membuat Donghae yakin kalau wajahnya kali ini benar-benar sudah memerah.

.

.

**2 Years Later...**

"Kibummie~"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku—tebal—yang tengah ia baca pada seorang _namja _berwajah manis yang... kini tengah melompat ke arahnya!

Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ketika tubuh mungil _namja _itu benar-benar melompat ke arahnya, ia segera memeluknya, berharap kalau perbuatannya itu tidak mengakibatkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"_Y-yaa_! _Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Kibum menatap _namja _yang kini berada di pangkuannya itu—yang masih lebih kecil darinya bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu.

Lee Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku kan hanya mau mengatakan sesuatu."

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Adakalanya, ia benar-benar pusing. _Hyung_nya yang satu ini ternyata lebih kekanak-kanakan dari pada dirinya—bahkan menyamai Ryeowook. Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ryeowook, terakhir kali ia mendengar kabar soal _namja _manis bertubuh mungil itu, sepupunya itu sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang—yang bahkan belum pernah dipertemukan dengannya. Sepupu macam apa itu?

Lalu…

Mengenai hubungannya dengan Donghae…

Saat ini mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama—dan hanya berbeda satu lantai dengan apartemen milik _hoobae _mereka, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak harus melompat ke arahku begitu kan, _hyung_?"

"_Arraseo_, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melompat—kalau aku tidak lupa."

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau katakan padaku, _hyung_?" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Donghae, sedikit menciumi beberapa titik sensitif di leher putih milik kekasihnya itu.

"Eungh... _Y-yaa_, Kim Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya kau tidak puas dengan yang semalam apa?" Wajah Donghae memerah. Mati-matian, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, atau mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dengan ia yang kemudian tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Selama itu denganmu, _hyung_, aku tidak akan pernah puas~"

_Plak._

Donghae memukul kepala Kibum dengan buku yang tadi dibaca oleh kekasihnya itu. "Kau _pervert. _Malam ini jangan menyentuhku seujung jari pun."

"_Mwoya_? Kau bercanda kan, _hyung_?" Kalau ancaman itu benar-benar terjadi, ia bisa mati perlahan.

"Aish, sudahlah. Cepat ganti baju sana. Kita ke apartemen EvilKyu itu. Sekarang."

"Hah? Untuk?"

"Yesung-_hyung _sudah pulang dan ia sekarang ada di apartemennya."

"_Arraseo, hyung~_"

Kibum mencium bibir Donghae, singkat namun disertai lumatan yang ringan, sebelum kemudian ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Wajah Donghae memerah—sangat.

"_Y-yaa_! Kim Kibum! Aku serius dengan ancamanku! Jangan menyentuhku seujung jari pun malam ini!"

.

—**END—**

**.**

_**-Omake-**_

Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan. Seulas seringai terlihat di wajah keduanya, membuat Ryeowook yang ada di dekat mereka agak merinding. Detik berikutnya, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Lebih baik ke tempat _namjachingu_nya daripada harus berdekatan dengan _duo evil _beda usia tapi sepertinya amat sangat cocok.

Jongwoon menatap foto di ponselnya tanpa menghilangkan _smirk _tipis di wajahnya. Foto seorang Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae yang tengah berciuman. Ini bahkan bisa ia jual dengan harga yang cukup tinggi pada beberapa _fujoshi _yang tersebar di sekolah ini. Membalas perbuatan Donghae sekaligus berbisnis, tidak masalah kan?

"Kyuhyunnie~"

"_Nde, hyung_~?"

"Kita sebarkan foto ini di koran sekolah. Aku yakin, ini akan jadi sangat menghebohkan."

"Aku setuju, _hyung_. Sekalian untuk membalas Donghae-_sunbae _yang sudah seenaknya mengambil foto kita... yang..."

"Hm?"

"...yang sedang berciuman..." bisik Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon tersenyum lebar—lebih ke arah menyeringai. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum kemudian menarik tangannya. "Ayo pergi, sebelum _duo_ _fishy _dan _Snow White _itu menemuka kita di sini."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya, sambil berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Kelihatannya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap dadakan _hyung_nya ini.

.

.

—**Real End—**

**.**

**a/n: **akhirnya chapter terakhir. xD Mian, ya. Kelamaan banget. m(_ _)m Saya baru mulai semester baru, dan jadwal rada-rada geje jadi susah ngatur waktu buat ngetik.

Oke, saya males ngetik banyak-banyak, mari bales review~ :D

**Jmhyewon**** – **Haha, iya ya, kalah mulu. -.- #plak. Gomawo, chingu. Ini udah diupdate. :)

**Rinchaaan**** – **Kan biar seru. :D #apanya. Gomawo, chingu. Mian gak bisa kilat. -.-

**Cloudyeye**** – **ini udah lanjut, chingu. xD

**Arumfishy**** – **Yesung sempet suka sama Ryeowook, dan Donghae sempet suka sama Yesung. :)

**HaeUKE – **Haha, Hae dibales tuh sama YeKyu. Suruh siapa jahil sama raja Evil. -.-d #plak

**Isfa .id – **Udah dilanjut, chingu. xD

**Ecca .augest – **iya ini semacam flashback lanjutan lagi. :) Iya nih, Nobody Knows rada ngestuck padahal udah setengah jadi next chapternya. -.-

**Dew'yellow – **Udah dilanjut, chingu. :)

**Jung Minhyun **– Gomawo, udah dilanjut chingu. :)

**Lullu48129 – **iya ya, aneh. xD Gomawo, chingu. Ini udah dilanjut. :)

**Raihan **– Haha, semua ffnya lagi dalam proses pengetikan. Tapi buat sekarang ini aja dulu yang diupdate. :)

.

Oke, ini updatean untuk chapter terakhir dari ff ini. Yang minta sekuel lagi dari ini, saya usahain bikin, tapi kalo gak ada, ya udah. xD #plak

Yup, sekian dari saya.

RnR?

See You on the other story~

**Best Regards**

—**Rin—**


End file.
